


Concern

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sickfic, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Hikaru was sick again.





	Concern

when he entered the practice room wheezing slightly, a water bottle in hand and a mask over his lips. No one voiced that perhaps he should go home and rest. They all knew that honestly there was no way he could miss work. Not when they were so busy. They trusted that he knew his limits. He'd done this type of thing countless times before, and besides, Hikaru was intimidating enough as it was; no one wanted to confront him about anything and risk him snapping at them or saying harsh words. So without any voiced acknowledgement of Hikaru's weakness, they all fell into their usual routine.

Keito watched Hikaru quietly in the mirror from the moment the older man stepped into the room. He kept a watchful eye on him throughout the whole of their rehearsal, and he knew that he wasn't the only one. Everyone silently was watching out for him. To an outsider everything would look normal, but Keito had always been observant, and he could see it in the way that Inoo would remember to throw away his empty water bottles―usually carelessly forgotten for Hikaru to find and clean up later. It was shown in the way that Chinen told anyone who's voice raised above a low conversational tone to shut up, complaining that he had a headache while keeping a watchful gaze fixed on Hikaru. He saw it when Yabu discretely took the backup inhaler he kept for Hikaru from his bag and slipped it into his pocket for easy access. Everyone was concerned but no one let Hikaru know. So despite how much Keito wanted to coddle his groupmate properly, he followed their lead and kept his mouth shut.

After rehearsal they all left in twos and threes, not really talking much, all tired from the exercise and even Takaki―to whom complaining was as easy as breathing―just nodded and left. Keito took his time, waiting behind, watching as Hikaru sluggishly began packing up his things. The worry he felt had been growing all day, and he found himself gravitating to the older man, quietly helping him despite the slightly annoyed look of confusion Hikaru gave him. When Keito went to try and pack up his bass and zip up the case that was when Hikaru finally snapped, batting his hands away and saying

"What're you doing, you gorilla?!" Usually a statement like that would make Keito feel upset, and he'd clam up inside of himself and scuttle away. But when Hikaru touched him he could feel the feverish heat radiating from his body, and Keito just felt all the more concerned. He blinked furiously, trying to think. Hikaru needed to be helped. He needed someone to physically lean on. He needed to rest. Keito took his hand, pulling the older man away from his instrument and onto the old couch wedged in the corner of the room.

"It's okay." He said quietly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "You don't have to be strong. Just rest." Hikaru grumbled a bit, but he didn't pull away, and he slowly relaxed into Keito's side, his body curling around him, his flesh searing hot as he shivered, clinging to Keito. Keito just sat there in silence, an arm wrapped around Hikaru's shoulders, glad that he had finally broken that unspoken wall―the routine of not acknowledging Hikaru's sickness―and had reached out. And as Hikaru snuggled closer, he just hoped that the older man wouldn't notice the pounding of his heart.


End file.
